Diabetes patients need to measure the blood sugar level regularly and administer insulin based on the blood sugar level to maintain a normal blood sugar level. To maintain a normal blood sugar level, it is necessary to measure the blood sugar level regularly. Therefore, diabetes patients have to sample a small amount of blood from their fingertips and measure the blood sugar level from this sampled blood using a blood test apparatus.
The blood test apparatus has a blood sensor for detecting component in blood and punctures a part to be punctured that abuts on the blood sensor. Blood flowing out from the punctured part is led to the blood sensor, and the component (such as the blood sugar level) is measured.
A blood test apparatus with projecting parts that are arranged around the blood sensor to plump the part to be punctured and to make the part to be punctured abut on the sensor adequately, is known (see Patent Document 1). FIG. 25 is a cross-sectional view showing a part near the sensor of the conventional blood test apparatus. Lancet 220 attached with needle 210 is provided in housing 200 of the blood test apparatus shown in FIG. 25, and sensor 230 is provided at the end of housing 200. Skin contact ring 240 is provided around sensor 230, and skin 250, which is the part to be punctured, is plumped and is in contact with sensor 230. On the other hand, to provide body fluid from the punctured part to the sensor reliably, a body fluid test apparatus provided with a means for creating a negative pressure around the part to be punctured, is also known (see Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-524496    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3382853